Focused ultrasound (i.e., acoustic waves having a frequency greater than about 20 kiloHertz) can be used to image or therapeutically treat internal body tissues within a patient. For example, ultrasound waves may be used in applications involving ablation of tumors, thereby eliminating the need for invasive surgery, targeted drug delivery, control of the blood-brain barrier, lysing of clots, and other surgical procedures. During tumor ablation, a piezoceramic transducer is placed externally to the patient, but in close proximity to the tissue to be ablated (i.e., the target). The transducer converts an electronic drive signal into mechanical vibrations, resulting in the emission of acoustic waves. The transducer may be geometrically shaped and positioned along with other such transducers so that the ultrasound energy they emit collectively forms a focused beam at a “focal zone” corresponding to (or within) the target tissue region. Alternatively or additionally, a single transducer may be formed of a plurality of individually driven transducer elements whose phases can each be controlled independently. Such a “phased-array” transducer facilitates steering the focal zone to different locations by adjusting the relative phases among the transducers. As used herein, the term “element” means either an individual transducer in an array or an independently drivable portion of a single transducer. Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) may be used to visualize the patient and target, and thereby to guide the ultrasound beam.
The noninvasive nature of ultrasound surgery is particularly appealing for the treatment of brain tissue. Moreover, coherent, non-invasive focusing of ultrasound through the human skull has been considered as a tool for targeted drug delivery to the brain, improved thrombolytic stroke treatment, blood flow imaging, the detection of internal bleeding, and tomographic brain imaging. However, the human skull has been a barrier to the clinical realization of many of these applications. Impediments to transcranial procedures include strong distortions caused by irregularities in the skull's shape, density, and thickness, which contribute toward destroying the ultrasound focus, displacing the focus from a desired target location, and/or decreasing the ability to spatially register received diagnostic information.
Accordingly, there is a need for an approach that predicts the effects on the ultrasound beam traversing the skull and based thereon optimizes ultrasound focusing at a desired target location.